There is known, as an example, a hermetic-type compressor such as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, in which an hermetic-type compressor has a motor section and a compression mechanism section driven by a rotating shaft coupled to the motor section that are housed in a closed case, and also has one pair of upper and lower cylinders with a partition plate disposed therebetween and in the compression mechanism section, and such hermetic-type compressor compresses a gas refrigerant (working fluid) in cylinder chambers formed in the respective cylinders and discharges the gas refrigerant into a space in the sealed case.
In the hermetic-type compressor disclosed in Patent Document 1, discharge ports are formed in a partition plate, and a gas refrigerant compressed in cylinder chambers is discharged into a space in a closed case through the discharge ports.
In the hermetic-type compressor disclosed in Patent Document 2, discharge ports are formed in bearings which rotatably support a rotating shaft and in a partition plate, and a gas refrigerant compressed in cylinder chambers is discharged into a space in a closed case through the discharge ports.